


Sights and Sounds

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fictober 2019, Holodecks/Holosuites, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Roleplay, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Chakotay and the Captain finally face this growing thing between them.





	Sights and Sounds

* * *

**| "Yes, I admit it, you were right." | asphyxiation | roleplay | sling |**

* * *

_"Holodeck time ends in ten minutes." She gets up without looking at him and feels his eyes on her. She's got to at least _try_ to survive._

_"Exit." B'Elanna's voice doesn't return. The door appears where it was before. She wonders if it had been as easy as that the entire time. She goes to it quickly, not giving Chakotay a reason or even a second glance. She needs to go back to _Voyager_. This isn't it. Captains don't rut against their First Officers on _Voyager_. Captains certainly don't return the favor on _Voyager_. She turns around before leaving, but doesn't look at Chakotay. She needs to be sure. "Computer, end program." Everything but Chakotay remains. She doesn't look at his face, just his boots. Then she's gone. _Voyager_, her Starfleet ship, is gone._

**=/\=**

"We can't win the bet on _this_." Tom fast-tracks the paused video to when the Captain starts to cry. They'd watched it one time just to make sure it had what they needed on it. Tom felt a little slimy the whole time, but he didn't think B'Elanna would let him out of it. 

"Why not?" B'Elanna takes control of the terminal and fast-tracks the paused video to when Chakotay pulls the Captain back into his lap facing forward. The camera has a good view of that. It's programmed to follow the action of the holodeck. So wherever they went, the camera automatically selected a good vantage point. B'Elanna hits play. "There's your proof." She sounds matter-of-fact. Tom quickly pauses it again. He's beginning to suspect B'Elanna's some sort of voyeur. 

"_Why not?_" Tom echoes. "The Captain was terrified. She thought Chakotay was going to _rape_ her." In hindsight, making it seem like they were locked in the holodeck might not have been the best idea. "I'm not taking any rations on that." 

"Chakotay wouldn't have done that." B'Elanna scoffs. "Seska said it took _weeks_ before he'd take her to bed." Tom shakes his head, but before he can add how using this would piss off half the crew and it might get people in trouble, B'Elanna continues. "She could have just asked for the exit again. It would have appeared." 

"Well, she didn't." Tom exits out of the video player. He has some time left before they need to go to bed and he'd rather do something other than argue. "And I'm not taking rations on what happened. We'll just have to wait." He stands as B'Elanna rolls her eyes. 

"I don't see why you're so concerned. But fine. _You_ can wait." B'Elanna opens a communique and drags the file over to it. He doesn't get close enough in time to see where she's sending it to and he's overwhelmed with panic. 

"Who'd you send that to!?" 

"Relax." B'Elanna turns to him where he's hovering over her shoulder and pecks him on the cheek. "I just sent it to the Captain and Chakotay, blind copy of course." She smirks. Tom feels himself relax. 

"Oh, okay." Since her email is still open, he reaches around her to navigate to her sent emails. At the very top of the sent list is one whose recipients are indeed Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. He closes the application for her. So she doesn't get any ideas, he deletes the video for good measure. 

"I wasn't going to send it to anyone else." Tom pulls away from her and shrugs his shoulders. 

"Can you promise not to if you got mad with Chakotay or the Captain?" She doesn't answer. "I didn't think so." He leans forward to kiss the top of her head. "Bed?" 

"It's still earl—oh." She grins. "Yeah. Bed." 

**=/\=**

Kathryn hears her terminal ding in her lap. She sets her tea down on the nightstand and navigates to the email notification. It's from B'Elanna, and there's a video attachment. Her eyes widen because she's almost certain of what it is. _Did they delete this after?_ She checks the recipients with apprehension. She's not sure who to expect: the whole crew, just members of Starfleet, only the Maquis, Chakotay.... 

Mercifully, she's the only person listed in the sent to field. She feels relieved. Kathryn stares at the unopened message. She should delete it and pretend nothing happened. She can go back on shift tomorrow and do her best not to think about it too much. She won't even reprimand Tom and B'Elanna because that will make her face the issue. But she remembers how sexy she'd felt. She wants to see it too. She requests a privacy lock and opens the video with the reasoning that if it's not as good as she thought, it'd be easier to forget about it tomorrow. 

She watches herself try to leave the holodeck. Her argument with Chakotay is nerve-wracking. She watches herself retreat into the relative safety of her chair. The camera is mostly at his back. She finds herself appreciating the angle when she tries to focus on something other than her fear. She can see it on her face. Chakotay walks around her and she listens to the words and tone again. They still sound aggressive but they aren't threatening, merely angry. His thank you is almost actually grateful sounding when she isn't hearing it over the sound of her adrenaline stoked heart. Her video self stands and—_wow I'm shaking more than I remember_—walks to Chakotay. Even while her video double is walking, she can see how Chakotay's face takes on puzzlement and then concern. She smiles at him. 

No, she shouldn't let herself get trapped by his charm. Yes, it would be very easy to. Video Kathryn starts to sob against Chakotay's chest. She watches how Chakotay's emotions play out. He looks concerned and then disgusted when her video self explains what she thought was going to happen. Kathryn feels giddy at how he dislikes the idea as much as she does. When her video double stops crying, the video is eerily quiet until they speak again. She watches Chakotay's face. He's very handsome. She's always known it, but she's never admitted it. She got close when they were on New Earth together. Chakotay goes to the back and the camera zooms out to catch them both. When her video self follows him, the camera zooms back in. The conversation is what she remembers it to be. Then comes the part where she tells him to kiss her and keep their clothes on. It sounds like an order. She watches them kiss and wishes the camera was clever enough to give her a better view than most of the back of her head. Chakotay picks her up and then climbs into the Captain's chair. They share the same banter and Kathryn shifts on her bed in expectation of what comes next. She can't wait, but she forces herself to watch rather than skip ahead. 

Chakotay shoves her video double off and makes his comment about having a show before pulling her back to him. She can't see his face because it's bent down over her shoulder. She can't see her face either because it's bent down under the curve of his body. But she can see Chakotay's hand as it snakes down. She watches curiously as he makes her shudder and moan or yelp. Her video double grabs the armchair and his hair while lifting her face. The camera recognizes the features of a face and refocuses a little closer while still catching Chakotay's hand and her splayed legs. 

Her double's face is flush and her eyes are closed. The sight of everything is enough to make her a little warm. Her double shudders and closes in on herself as she yells Chakotay's name. It doesn't seem as weird now watching it as it had when it'd happened. She can see their bodies moving in breath for a little while. Then her double turns around and starts kissing Chakotay. She can't see anything interesting now, but she can hear the gorgeous sounds Chakotay's making. It makes her want to do it again just to hear him. _No. Forget about it. He's your first officer._ He's finished quickly and her double curls against his shoulder. The holodeck issues its warning. Her double gets up to leave. She knows what she did so she watches Chakotay's face. She has the luxury to do so now. 

He looks like he's about to say something. He's smiling, maybe it's going to be a thank you. His smile falters when he realizes her double is avoiding his gaze. It falls away entirely when she calls for the exit. Like she'd felt, Chakotay is watching her leave. He stands, almost says something else but stops when her double turns around. He freezes like that. From his expression she knows he's hoping for her double to return. The last thing she sees is how hurt he is when her double calls for the program to end. It isn't an expression she likes seeing. 

**=/\=**

Chakotay isn't sure what he'll find when he goes to the Bridge. It might be why he's stalling now by sifting through reports in the mess hall. Someone's bound to notice him and wonder why he isn't on the Bridge yet. It isn't like him to avoid duty since he can just rearrange the schedule when he needs to avoid it. 

In all honesty, he isn't sure what he's just read. He backtracks a paragraph and starts again only to have to backtrack a second time. B'Elanna had sent him the video yesterday. He'd wondered if she'd watched it. If the Captain was right about the reason for the recording, he imagines that she and Tom both have. He smirks at the PADD. He wonders what they thought of it. Maybe he'll ask. With that happy thought to support him, Chakotay pulls away from the table and heads for the Bridge. 

The Captain is sitting in her chair when he arrives. He feels the need to be cautious all of a sudden. He slips into his chair by walking in front of her and then mentally curses himself for getting into his chair that way. It's what he'd done on the holodeck. He can't apologize on a full Bridge either. He sneaks a glance at her when he leans over the middle terminal to mark which reports he's read. She's not paying attention to him. 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" He doesn't normally ask how she's slept but decides to risk it. She looks over at him and he smiles his kindest smile. She smiles sheepishly back. 

"Fine. You?" 

"Better than usual." He sits up straight when he sees her blush. She turns away. 

"That's good to hear." They don't say anything more. Chakotay sighs. Today is going to be a slow day. He busies himself with the middle terminal again, reading reports from it instead of the small PADD. Seven's astrometrics report is suggesting they change course to investigate either a binary star or a pulsar. They are both the same distance away but in opposite directions. He isn't sure how to respond. He looks up at the Captain. 

"Captain?" She doesn't turn to him. Her eyes are focused on the back of Paris' head. At first he thinks she might be debating how to dish out punishment. He wasn't planning on it. He's grateful for their gift. But then he realizes she's smiling slightly. Either the particular punishment she has planned puts all others to shame or she's not thinking about Paris. He gives her a moment to see if she'll request Paris' company in her Ready Room. She doesn't say anything. "Captain?" He says a little louder. No response. He nudges her shoulder and she turns to him in surprise. 

"I called you twice. Something distracting you?" She blushes again. _Was she?_ She had to have been thinking about the holodeck. 

"Ready Room." He gets up and follows her into her Ready Room as she hands the Bridge to Tuvok. The door closes behind him as she leans backwards against her desk. "Yes, I admit it, you were right." He clasps his hands behind his back. He isn't sure if this is a professional or a personal matter. 

"Sometimes I need a little distraction when we're on shift together." He unclasps his hands and walks closer to her. He touches her waist gently in case she doesn't want him to. He still isn't happy about the fact that he'd sounded like he'd wanted to rape her. "Chakotay." Her tone is dismissive and cautious. He pulls his hand away. "We can't do this. We're in the Delta Quadrant alone...." He can tell she's thinking about what would happen if they had a falling out. Depending on the situation, the Maquis would be willing to stage a mutiny. 

"So let's pretend we aren't." He gives his voice a playfully serious tone. "Hi Captain Janeway. I heard you're here to take me to prison? In the Alpha Quadrant. Where we currently are." He's not very convincing but she laughs. 

"Pretending we're not who we are isn't going to help us." He smiles and puts his hand back on her waist. It belongs there. She doesn't push him off or move away. He steps an inch closer and dips his head lower. 

"It might." He wants to kiss her head. Her hair looks soft. He remembers it brushing against his neck and face yesterday. "Tom and B'Elanna are into some pretty...intense stuff. But there's also roleplaying." He can't resist. He kisses the top of her head. She doesn't protest. "Tell me Kathryn. Who do you want to be?" He draws back to kiss her forehead and continues placing kisses across her face, making a path to her ear. "You don't have to be stranded in the Delta Quadrant." He kisses along her cheeks and nose to her other ear. She isn't stiff, but she doesn't move much. Her breathing is a little quick, but other than that he could picture her reading reports this way. "You don't even have to be Captain." 

"Chakotay," she sighs. She pushes him away gently. He doesn't resist her and sighs himself. Her face is a little flushed. "I don't want to pretend to be anyone else. Or rather...." She shifts on her feet, looks away, looks back. "I want to be the someone who can do all this." She waves her hands at his body. 

"Lucky for you, you're Captain. You can always make something an order." 

"I don't want that." She pauses. Looks up at the ceiling. Looks down at their feet. "Are you still...? Do you still...?" She sighs. He talks softly as if being too loud will wake him from this dream. He looks around quickly for the full moon and gladly doesn't see it. 

"Do I still love you?" He breaths a shaky breath. "Yes, Kathryn. I do. I still love you. I'm sorry that you don't, but it's how it is." He shrugs to ease the tension in his chest. 

"You have it wrong." She's looks up at him. Her eyes switch between the both of his a few times before settling. "I _do_ love you. I just...I just know better." Know what better? How to be unhappy? How to stay lonely? 

"I don't understand." 

"Neither do I." She shifts on her feet. "Do you...do you want to try again?" He tugs his ear. "I promise I won't run off." She offers him a smile when she looks up. How can he say no. 

"Sure." 

**=/\=**

He's a little surprised to see some of the same elements from the holoprogram. But instead of the bridge in the front half, there's a large bed. Kathryn is sitting on the edge of it wearing a pink nightgown. She looks up when he walks in. 

"I didn't want to get rid of the equipment." She smiles sheepishly. "Maybe we'll find something we like there." She pats the bed beside her. Chakotay goes to sit down. He feels a little awkward. Does she want to talk first? Should he kiss her now? Would it be better if he asked for music? Kathryn looks at him and tucks a short strand of hair behind her ear. Her ear is cute. That thought drives him forward. He licks her ear. She shudders. He nibbles her ear softly and she moans quietly. Her hands go around his back. He pulls away to kiss her. The awkward feeling is gone now that they're kissing. Her lips are soft and malleable. They bend to his easily. He darts his tongue out to taste her. She manages to slip hers into his mouth when his retreats. She pulls off his T-shirt and pushes him back to the bed. She centers herself over him and resumes their kiss. Her hands slide down his arms. He moves to pick them up so he can wrap them around her but she breaks the kiss. 

"Can I tie you?" He's caught a little off-guard by the question and Kathryn looks ashamed for bringing it up. He doesn't like the expression. 

"Sure." She smiles, and pulls his hands up to the headboard. Chakotay watches as Kathryn ties him to the bed. He tests the restraints: one colorful scarf that loops around the middle of the frame and each of his wrists. When he tugs one hand, the other is forced up. The restraints are solid. He finds he doesn't mind them. Kathryn returns to kissing him. She's moving more boldly now. Her hands cover the expanse of his sides and chest. They find his pants button and zipper. She breaks the kiss to take his pants off. When she lays on him again, she makes a point of pressing herself to his hips. He groans. Their kiss becomes hungrier as they rock together forcefully. Every time she grinds against his hips hard, his dick rubs against her pubic bone delightfully and he groans into the kiss. She's pressing against his nose and blocking his air. He shifts a little to get more air, but she follows him and he wonders if she's doing it on purpose. He shakes his head to get her away when it becomes too much. He's gasping for breath while she sits on his chest watching him calmly. 

"You okay?" 

"You were just suffocating me. My nose was squished." She looks at his chest. 

"Oh, sorry." He shakes his head. 

"With this," he lifts both hands to mean the scarf, "it's actually kind of hot." He smirks and says a line he's sure Paris has used on some hapless girl before. "You can take my breath away anytime." Her expression morphs into a smirk. 

"Is that so?" Her hands drift to his throat. They feel so small and delicate. She doesn't press down, but Chakotay finds himself getting excited as her thumb caresses his voice box. He hums. 

"It is." Her hands press down on the sides of his throat. His world narrows as she drops to kiss him and nibble on his lips. When she releases him, he feels sensation return in a rush to his face. Her nibbling is suddenly much sharper. He bucks against her. He wishes she'd just take the rest of their clothes off already. He wants to know what it feels like to slide into her. He breaks the kiss. "Clothing." It's all he says but she understands. Her hands fly to his boxers and shed him of them. It's strange not to be able to help or pull her into a surprise kiss. 

She slows down when she starts removing her clothes. With her arms crossed over her body—making her breasts look rather voluptuous—she gathers her nightgown into her hands with walking movements of her fingers. When she has all of it, she lifts the gown up and over her head slowly, sensuously. Her body twists sinuously in front of him. The only time that she breaks eye contact is when the nightgown covers her face. She rises off of him to shed her underwear. She lays across him. He moans. Her whole body is soft and malleable. He wants to touch her with his hands. 

"Untie me." He requests softly between kisses. She doesn't stop kissing him to reach up and untie him. Once one wrist his free, he pulls them both down to her body. His hands snake around her waist and pull her closer. She pulls away after a moment and he thinks to himself that she's determined not to let him touch her. He discards that thought when she moves her body so her hips are over his and she grabs his erect dick. He takes it from her to guide himself into her and she settles onto him with a sigh. She's tight and warm around him. She starts rocking, slowly at first, then faster when he presses his hand on his lower stomach where she can grind against it at the same time. She's stunning. Her hair flows back and forth as she moves. Her breasts and stomach jiggle beautifully. She feels slick against him. 

He moves his hand away when she leans down to rest on his chest. They kiss. He hugs her to his body, props himself on his feet, and thrusts up into her. He can't focus on kissing her even though she's trying to. Eventually, she drops her head over his shoulder and starts nibbling on his ear. He moans and moves faster. She sits back up, forcing him down, and starts rocking roughly. Her hands are on his upper chest, curled lightly over his shoulders. He puts his hand back under her. He feels his stomach start to tighten. He's close. He starts sliding his hand up and down so the back of it can give her more stimulation. She rocks faster, her hands are bruising against his shoulders as she moves forward. Soon, she yells his name and her body squeezes around him, triggering his own orgasm. His hips press up to her and she falls to his chest, breathing heavily. 

They rest a moment. He listens to her breathing above him. It starts loud and breathy and slowly works down to merely a whisper. She pulls up then to kiss him sweetly. He kisses back. She shifts her hips up in the air so he'll fall out. She hums when she breaks the kiss. 

"That was nice," her voice is soft and melodic. She shifts to lay on his right side. He starts to turn, but freezes when his shoulder shoots a line of pain down his spine. It settles uneasily in his stomach. He tries to move again, but the line returns. It isn't blinding pain, but it definitely feels more than a bruise or a sore muscle. He tries to look down at his left shoulder, but the muscles pull painfully. Her face returns to his line of sight. "What is it?" She sounds concerned. 

"My shoulder. I can't roll over." He moves his right hand to touch his left shoulder. It's tender alright. He winces when he presses near the top of his collarbone just before it curves to his back. Is he imagining it, or does it feel fractured? He feels her sit up. 

"Computer, give me a medical tricorder." She hovers the tricorder over his shoulder and laughs. "Well, I broke you." 

"What'd you break?" She's suppressing a grin. 

"Your collarbone." He lets out a breath. 

"Damn. Help me up?" 

"Sure." She sets the tricorder down on the pillow and kneels on the bed. Her hands go under his back and she helps him to sit. It's a painful process. Without having to ask, she starts helping him with his shirt. He can't move his left arm without it hurting so he doesn't until she helps him lift it into the arm hole. The scarf still tied to his wrist trails inside the short sleeve and he has to pull it out with his other hand. Kathryn takes the scarf and unties his wrist. She fluffs it open and he sees now that it's one of those wide infinity scarfs she'd gotten from Sikaris. She puts the wide part around his forearm and with the care of a field medic, raises it to his chest. She leans forward to slip the back around his neck. It feels secure. 

"Thank you." He moves to the edge of the bed. She hands him his boxers and puts on her own underwear. He swipes his pants from the floor by the hem of one leg. It's harder to put on the pants one handed than the boxers. He's only just bunched it around his ankles enough for his toes to show when Kathryn, fully dressed, reaches to him to help. She lets him stand when the pants are at his knees. Then she pulls them the rest of the way up. She rises on her toes to kiss him without pressing against his arm. He places his good hand on her waist. 

"Sorry." 

"It's good luck isn't it?" He teases. 

"That's only if one of us is Klingon." 

"B'Elanna used to say I have the hard-headedness of a Klingon. Does that count?" She laughs. 

"No." She kisses him again. He gets the impression that it's another apology. "Computer, two to beam to Sickbay." He looks up to stop the computer. 

"Belay that." He looks back at Kathryn. She's still glowing. "It's not an emergency. I can walk." 

"Okay. I'm going to change and then I'll meet you there?" He nods. "Computer, beam me to my quarters." He watches her shimmer out of his hand. 

"Computer end program." The gridlines of the holodeck return and Chakotay spots the exit. He leaves and begins making his way to Sickbay, glad that it's late enough that most of the crew are in bed. 

Except of course, for B'Elanna. She wears a puzzled expression when she rounds the corner in front of him. 

"Break something?" _Yeah, my dignity._ She waits for him and then falls in step when he catches up. He doesn't want her to know that the Captain had broken his _collarbone_. She'll never shut up about it. 

"Why would you think that? This is just the latest in fashion." He forces his arm to move up a little and winces with the effort. He hopes she doesn't notice. "But I wouldn't expect _you_ to know that." She regards the colorful fabric. 

"Wait a minute, isn't that one of the Captain's scarfs? Oh it is! It's from Sikaris!" She stands in front of him and blocks his path as she inspects the homemade sling. "What did she _do_ to you?" 

"Nothing. Maybe I stole it." She looks up at him with complete doubt. 

"And wore it around your arm like that?" Her eyes fall back to the fabric. She smirks like she's up to no good. Then B'Elanna presses square on his collarbone over the fabric. He draws in a sharp breath. 

"Ow!" She starts laughing. 

"Oh _wow_. No wonder you didn't want to tell me." She moves aside to let him start walking again. He debates if he really needs to go to Sickbay. She stops and waits for him. _Looks like I don't have a choice._ "So....When's the wedding?" 

"Shut up." She guffaws as his face warms. "Don't you dare tell anyone." She stops laughing and gives him an amused expression. 

"I wouldn't dream of it. But...hmm...I'll just let you find out." She stops in front of Sickbay and before he can wonder what she's doing there, Tom steps out. He nearly walks into Chakotay. 

"Woah, hi, Commander. I didn't see you there." He spots the sling. "Do you need help?" 

"The Captain broke his _collarbone_." Chakotay glares at B'Elanna. "Hey, he's my boyfriend. We live together. We have no secrets." Tom's eyes are round with suppressed laughter. 

"When's the wedding?" 

"Don't." 

"I already asked him." B'Elanna clarifies. She latches onto Tom's arm to kiss him. She casually continues. "He said they decided to take the Oath and be done with it." _What?_

"We did not!" He does _not_ need them right now! Chakotay walks into Sickbay and requests the Doctor. He hadn't noticed that Tom and B'Elanna had followed him in until B'Elanna answers the Doctor's inquiry. 

"The Captain broke his collarbone." _I'm going to strangle her!_ He looks over his shoulder at her as the Doctor approaches. She shrugs when he catches his gaze. "He's the Doctor. He's supposed to know what's going on." 

"This is true," the Doctor says as he scans his shoulder with a tricorder in the same motions as Kathryn had. "How did the Captain break your arm? Parrises Squares? Velocity?" 

"Yeah Chakotay, how'd she break it?" B'Elanna teases. 

"Doctor, I'd like to request privacy." 

"You heard the man," he says sternly. The Doctor looks up at Tom and B'Elanna. "Make yourselves scarce." B'Elanna and Tom leave reluctantly. Chakotay waits a moment before he answers the Doctor. 

"Kathryn broke it when we were having sex." The Doctor's scans stutter but he doesn't show any other surprise. He switches to the osteoregenerator. Chakotay is glad he doesn't need to set the bone. After a few passes, his shoulder no longer throbs. 

"In the future, I suggest you be more careful. Even with osteoregeneration, broken bones are never as strong as unbroken bones. You're at a greater risk for another fractured clavicle." The Doctor seems to have something on his mind. 

"What is it?" Chakotay grumbles. 

"When's the wedding?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to get back on track soon. Tomorrow maybe. Sorry all.


End file.
